


Derek You Promised

by derekyoupromised



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Descriptions of Blood, Hale/McCall pack - Freeform, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Stiles goes void, and scars, no surprise there, or at least i want it to be, scott kicks stiles out of the pack, set after high school, they're like 20, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekyoupromised/pseuds/derekyoupromised
Summary: Six months after the murder of Stiles' father, Scott kicks him out of the McCall-Hale pack.With nothing left to live for, Stiles makes a deal with something he probably should've walked away from.Now, all he can do is watch as something else controls his body, unleashing its wrath over Beacon Hills and his former friends (& crush).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Derek You Promised

Stiles threw a handful of mountain-ash at the Beta that had jumped on him, not wasting another second as the human pushed the werewolf off of him, leaving it on the ground to whine in pain. He stood up, ignoring the warm sticky liquid that was currently gushing out of his arm and took a look around. Scott was busy ripping the head off of one of the Alphas, Erica and Boyd had taken cover behind some bushes, waiting for Erica’s legs to heal while Derek wrestled two Betas to stop them from hurting Isaac any further. Stiles took off sprinting towards the blond boy, jumping over a severed head that Scott had thrown his way and pulled out the pouch of ash, hurriedly spreading it out in a circle around his hurt pack-mate Isaac. He sat down inside of the circle, wincing at the sounds of his pack growling and whining in pain while he scooped up Isaac’s head and placed it in his lap. Isaac opened his eyes and smiled as Stiles ran his fingers through the wild mop of curls, coloring the hair red from blood.

“You’re going to be alright, buddy. Just keep your eyes open for me, okay?” Stiles whispered soothingly and Isaac tried his best to nod. Stiles allowed his eyes to rake over his friend’s limp body, several deep scratches and bites covered the werewolf. Isaac’s clothes were almost ripped to shreds, blood splattered everywhere as the lanky werewolf whined in pain. Stiles wished he could do something to help ease the pain, but he was not supernatural, he was only human. Instead, he continued whispering soothing words to the younger werewolf as he watched his friends around him, fighting for their lives. Derek jammed his claws through one of the Betas throat as Scott finished off the werewolf that had attacked Stiles earlier. Boyd and Erica emerged from the shadows when the coast was clear, she held on to Boyd as she limped her way over to Stiles, the rest of the pack soon following. Stiles broke the circle of ash, allowing Derek to step inside and care for Isaac. Instead, Derek crouched down besides Stiles.

“You’re bleeding.” Derek growled as he grabbed Stiles’ wrist, inspecting the wounds on his arm, Stiles sighed as the older werewolf drew some of the pain away.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Stiles offered, slightly dizzy, while Boyd had removed his shirt to tie it around the human’s arm to stop some of the bleeding. The pack nodded and helped each other on their walk back to the Hale house.

-

Kira arrived shortly after they’d made it to the Hale house, Scott had called her for an emergency pack-meeting. Stiles sat cross-legged on the kitchen island, dabbing at the wounds on his arm while he waited for Derek to come back with a bandage. The rest of the pack were seated on the couch in the living room, discussing the surprise attack and if they were to expect another one.

Stiles cursed at the stinging and tossed the bloody cotton in the sink behind him. Derek waltzed in with a frown as he began rolling on the bandage around Stiles’ arm. The human stared at the wall in front of him and tried his best not to flinch when Derek tightened the bind. The older man studied his face with concern, carefully touching Stiles’ cheek where a dark blue bruise was settling.

“You look like you fought well.” Stiles huffed, meeting Derek’s eyes for the first time that night. The werewolf gave him a soft smile.

“I’m fine. No need to baby me.” Derek furrowed his eyebrows in question and Stiles sighed. “I know I’m the weak link, Derek. But that doesn’t mean all of you have to look out for me all the time. If I die trying to save you guys, I’ll forgive all of you.”

“If you die without me being able to rescue you, I won’t forgive myself.” Derek retorted, crossing his arms across his chest with a stern look on his face.

“Promise?” the human held out his pinky, a cheeky smile in his face as he waited for the Alpha to link his finger with Stiles’.

Derek didn’t waste another second as he gripped the younger man’s finger with his own. “I promise.” Stiles gave him a reassuring smile and jumped down from the counter, pressing a loud kiss on his Alphas cheek before he walked towards the living room. He took a seat next to Isaac who was holding a pack of ice to his head. The blond man grinned at him and Stiles placed a hand on the werewolf’s thigh as he redirected his focus to the conversation that was going on.

“I just got off the phone with Jackson and Lydia. Her theory is that it was just a stray pack looking for a place to stay since her powers didn’t warn her about it yesterday.” Kira said and sat down next to her boyfriend Scott again.

“They could’ve just asked us instead of attacking Erica.” Boyd voiced, placing a protective arm around Erica’s shoulders. Erica’s legs were healing, but it would take a few days before she was going to be able to walk properly again.

“The wolf was probably feral and the Alpha didn’t have the heart to put him down.” Derek added as he entered the room, choosing to remain standing in front of the coffee table. The pack nodded in agreement.

“So no need to worry about anyone coming to look for them?” Stiles questioned, Kira shook her head no. Scott looked furious. “What’s wrong Scotty?”

Scott grit his teeth as he looked directly at his best friend. “I’m tired of seeing you get hurt, Stiles. From now on, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be on the field with us anymore. You should probably stick to research.” Stiles ignored the way his heart clenched. He understood that he was human and easier to kill than the rest of his pack, however if it hadn’t been for him saving Isaac from further beating, the werewolf might not had made it out alive. He knew he couldn’t fight monsters with his fists, but he sure as hell would come up with a way to contribute on the field. Stiles refused to stay back and watch his friends almost die every time trouble showed up at their doorstep.

“I will not sit back and watch any of you die when I know I could’ve done something.”

“And what exactly could you do, Stiles?” Scott spat out. “Besides doing us all a favor and stay on the sidelines so we don’t have to worry about your ass.” Kira placed a hand on Scott’s arm, silently begging him to calm down.

“Oh I’m sorry Scott, but I wasn’t the one nearly dying today. No offense, Isaac.” Isaac smiled at him and cuddled closer to Stiles. Derek flashed his eyes at Scott in warning.

“Enough.” Scott growled in protest but leaned back nonetheless, knowing he couldn’t take Derek on since he was only a true Alpha and not a pureblooded werewolf. “I’m leaving with Deaton for the yearly territory meeting in Michigan tomorrow. Scott, I expect you to behave while I’m away and control your concern for the pack’s safety until I get back.” Scott grunted in response. “Alright. Meeting’s over.”

-

Stiles turned off the ignition on his Jeep, sighing as he climbed out. He didn’t like living alone, ever since his father died he’d spent most of his time over at Derek’s. Even though he knew the Alpha didn’t mind him crashing in one of the many bedrooms, he still felt like a trespasser in some way. He also didn’t like it when Erica and Isaac would knock on his door every night at three am to ask him why he’s crying. Stiles knows they only do it out of concern for their pack-mate, but he was sure everyone was tired of him playing the ‘dead parents’ card every time someone asked him how he was. He wasn’t the first one in his pack that had lost someone.

So instead he walked inside his childhood home and turned on the lights, a part of him expecting his dad to sit at the kitchen table with empty coffee cups surrounding him as he tried to solve another murder, but Stiles was all alone. Had been for almost six months now. Everything still looked the same as the day his father died, even the newspaper from that very morning was left untouched in the living room. Stiles wasn’t ready to move on, even though he loved to preach about self-acceptance and going on with life to Derek, it was somehow different when you were the one going through it.

He tossed his phone on the table and opened the fridge, seeing nothing but a box of takeout with a note on it.

_It’s your favorite! – Parrish_

Stiles smiled. Deputy Parrish had stopped by several times a week to make sure Stiles was alright and eating, even scolding him a few times for not having any food at home. Although he appreciated the nice gesture, Stiles wasn’t very hungry after the conversation with Scott. Instead, he turned off the lights and went straight to bed, praying he would get at least three hours of sleep.

-

Stiles woke up at 9am, feeling well-rested and somewhat okay for the first time in a very long time. He took a quick shower before making his way downstairs, seeing that the only options for breakfast he had was takeout or a black banana, he decided on the takeout, feeling like it fit his current mood perfectly. He grabbed the box and a fork, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the television. Then Scott called.

“I’m outside your house, could you come out?” Stiles answered him and hung up, making his way towards the door. It was pouring outside, thick drops of rain leaving angry sounds as they hit the top of Scott’s car. Stiles smiled at his friend.

“Hey man, come in!”

Scott had his arms crossed over his chest and a sad smile on his face, it made Stiles feel uneasy. “This won’t take long.”

“What’s up Scotty?” Stiles zipped his hoodie all the way up as he stepped outside the door, leaving it open behind him. Lukewarm water falling onto him.

“I talked to the pack yesterday, after you left.” Stiles nodded and motioned for him to continue. “We all agree that you’re a liability to us. We can’t keep babysitting you, Stiles.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, not believing what was coming out of his childhood friend’s mouth. “And? I’ve never asked any of you to babysit me, Scott. I can take care of myself!” Scott huffed and rolled his eyes.

“No, you can’t. That wound on your arm says differently.” Stiles glanced at his arm, noticing a few red spots on the otherwise white bandage. He had forgotten to change it after his shower.

“So? Everyone got hurt yesterday! Isaac nearly died, yet I haven’t heard anyone coming after him?”

“You don’t understand, Stiles!” Scott raised his voice, every word laced with venom. “You’re a liability and everyone agrees with me. You should leave the pack.” Stiles took a step back, all the air leaving his lungs. Suddenly his wet clothes felt like a thousand pounds heavier than they had a mere second ago.

“I-I don’t believe you. I’m going to wait for Derek to come back, then we can talk.” Scott growled at him, flashing his red eyes. Stiles could hear his heartbeat pick up as sweat formed on his forehead, salt mixing with the sweet drops of water that rolled down his face from his hair.

“He was the one who told me to tell you, Stiles. He couldn’t do it himself.” Stiles felt tears running down his cheeks. His heart ached with every beat it took. “Face it, Stiles. You’re nothing but a pathetic human compared to us. You have nothing to live for anymore. You should just pack your things and leave, for good. Maybe apply for a college in New York like you always wanted.”

“But, you’re my brother, Scott.” With that said, Scott turned around and left Stiles in the rain with tears in his eyes.

-

It’s been nearly 48 hours since his meeting with Scott, since he ate and since he slept. Roaming around the empty house with no more tears to cry, Stiles decided to try and call Derek a third time. It went to voicemail. That means Scott was right, the pack wanted nothing to do with him anymore. His parents are dead, they were his only friends and even though he appreciates Parrish’s support, he never truly felt like someone Stiles could confide in.

He went outside, thinking maybe a walk in the forest could help clear his mind. Stiles kicked at all the rocks he came across, cursing Scott each time. He thought they were his friends, his _family_ , looks like five years of fighting off bad guys meant nothing to them. After all they’ve been through, all the people they’ve lost on the way, and Stiles was seen as nothing but a spastic burden to them.

“Who was there for you when you first got bit, huh? Was it your girlfriend Kira? No you fucking dumbass, it was me! Who saved Derek from drowning, was it you Scott? Wrong again buddy, you were busy fucking Allison!” Stiles muttered as he kicked at another rock.

Stiles didn’t know what the time was, he’s been out of it too long to remember, but the sky was turning dark blue as he walked the trail leading deep in to the forest. He buried his hands inside his pockets, not noticing how chilly it was outside until suddenly it was freezing cold.

“Stiles.” He turned around, not seeing anyone. He kept on walking, ignoring the sounds of branches breaking and the howling of the wind. “Stiles.” The voice said again, this time louder. The human noticed a large tree a few feet away, taller than the rest and surrounded by nothing other than fireflies. Stiles made his way over to the opening, intrigued by the sweet buzzing from the flies and the calm rattling of the leaves. He takes a seat by the tree, leaning his back against the log. A second later, he shoots his upper body forward, a burning sensation flowing through his back as if the tree had been on fire. Stiles turns around and faces the tree, eyebrows creeping closer to each other as he inspects it. He gently reaches out to touch it, but stops only millimeters away as the wind picks up its pace around him.

“Stiles.” The voice calls out again. He looks around, distressed, and reaches for the tree to lean on as he stands up. The second his hand makes contact with the bark, his eyes roll back into his head as his body goes almost limp, but he stays put.

Suddenly, he’s in a white room. The fog around him making it hard for him to see where the white walls and floor end. He listens to the silent whispers of his name and begins carefully walking forward, where he sees a creature silently playing a game of chess, alone. The closer Stiles gets, the more detailed the creature becomes. It looks like a man, wrapped in dirty bandages, only his mouth showing. He’s wearing a black shirt with holes in it, matching pants and shoes. For a second Stiles thinks the man might be deaf, until he motions for the chair in front of him.

Stiles takes a seat, his heart beating fast inside his chest. The creature stops playing, offering Stiles a creepy smile.

“So you finally made it. I was beginning to think you’d never come.”

“Who are you?” The creature’s grin grew wider, revealing sharp skinny teeth. Stiles gulped. “Do you want information regarding the McCall-Hale pack? Because if that’s the case, you can have it, I’m not even in the pack anymore anyways.” Stiles lied. Even if Derek had broken his heart a few days ago by ordering Scott to kick him out, he would never rat out his former friends and crush.

“I don’t want them. I want you.” Stiles felt a tear of sweat rolling down his temple.

“W-Why? Are you going to kill me?” The creature laughed.

“Quite the opposite, actually. I want to help you.” The human frowned. Never in his twenty years of living had any supernatural creature wanted to help him, only kill him. “Scott kicked you out, didn’t he?” he motioned for Stiles to move one of the chess pieces, inviting him to play.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why I’m here?”

“He called you _weak_.” Stiles grimaced. “Even after all the times you saved him. All the sleepless nights you spent with your nose in old books, researching anything and everything that could help him. You were there for him when he got bitten, yet he didn’t bother to return your calls the weekend your father passed away.”

Stiles stopped playing. “How do you know all of this?”

“Because you let me, Stiles. You came to me, remember? You begged the universe for a sign, and that led you to me.” The creature grinned and leaned forward, knocking over some chess pieces.

“I remember asking for guidance, not whatever you are.”

“Oh, but I am the best one you’re going to get! I can make you stronger, Stiles. More calculated.” The human frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can make it so that Scott will _beg_ on his knees for you to join the pack again.” Stiles’ eyes widened at that. “I can lend you my powers and together we could finally grab the attention of that Alpha of yours.”

“How? What’s the catch?”

“All you have to do is say ‘please’, and I’ll do all the dirty work for you.”

Stiles bounced his leg up and down. He had nothing else to loose, right? His parents are dead, his so called best friend since middle school just left him and Derek, who had vowed to never let anything happen to him, had kicked him out of his pack. That hurt the most if he’s being honest with himself, parents are bound to die sooner than their child and friends always come and go even if they say they won’t. But Derek, he was so much more than just a friend, and Stiles thought that maybe one day the broody Alpha would notice that too. Of course he didn’t, or maybe he did and kicked Stiles out of the pack because of it. Either way, he had nothing to go back to.

“Okay.”

Like a flash of lightning, Stiles was back at the tree. He felt tired, yet his body seemed to flow with new energy. He tried to move his hand away from the tree, but his body wouldn’t let him. It was like he was conscious yet not in control over his body anymore.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” he heard his own voice say, but it wasn’t him who had said it. Stiles started screaming, wanting to yell out for help, but no sound left his mouth, it just echoed inside of his head. He watched helplessly as his body followed someone else’s commands, and led them out of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first joined this website, September 1 2016, I vowed to write a fic called "Derek You Promised", which is why I made that my username so I wouldn't forget it. Now, almost four years later, I finally feel ready to start working on it, after all the incredible love from you!!   
> So here goes nothing!


End file.
